Am I In Love With My Own TWIN?
by ValeurStories
Summary: EXTRA! EXTRA! TWINS who unwittingly got married after they were separated at birth, finds out that they're brothers. The twins were not named, but it is known they were separated soon after birth. Different parents, who never told them they had a twins.
1. Forbidden

**Chapter 1. – Forbidden**

Kaoru stormed into his apartment, a hand over his racing heart and his breathing rasping and panicking. The tears appeared in his eyes and he wiped them away quickly before throwing 27 newspapers on the ground. All the same date, all the same headlines: **Twins Married and Separated**

How could this have happened? He didn't know what to do. This was so unexpected. When he had seen the headlines he had immediately bought _all_ the newspapers so no one else would see them. There were, of course, no names in the article, but still. But STILL!

He grabbed a paper and silently read the content.

**O_O_O_O**

**Ouran Times**

**_TWINS who unwittingly got married after they were separated at birth were victims of a quirk of fate, cruel beyond belief, it emerged last night._**

_The unfortunate brothers — adopted by different families — discovered the shattering truth only after tying the knot._

_Against all odds they had met and fallen for each other — neither even knowing they had a twin._

_The horrified couple faced the heartbreak of seeking to have their marriage annulled in the High Court after eventually finding out their love was forbidden._

_Last night the peer who uncovered the astonishing case told Ouran Times of the twins' "trauma"._

_The twins were not named — but it is known they were separated soon after birth. Different parents — who never told them they had a twin, adopted each. It was not clear **HOW**__ they eventually discovered they were brothers. _

_Experts said they would have been naturally attracted to each other — because they were so alike._

**_O_O_O_O_**

Kaoru threw the paper on the ground and emerged from the hateful pile on the ground. He turned on the TV, not really watching it, but liking that it made noise. His phone rung and he knew who it was, but that's the problem with his private phone, you can't see who calls. So he picked it up.

"Hello," he murmured cautioned.

"_Kaoru, oh my god. You finally answered your phone._"

Kaoru closed his eyes in pain and sighed. "Um, sorry. I'm actually really busy at the moment."

"_No no no! Don't hang up… please!_" he heard Hikaru exclaim. He bit his lip and closed his eyes.

"Hikaru, please. I can't-" he cut himself off with another sigh.

"_I know! I know! It's a shock. For both of us. We have always known we looked alike. I'm sorry I didn't tell you my hair was dyed. I didn't know it would matter," _Hikaru rambled. "_I never thought of how you would look in my clothing either. We would have seen, but our looks didn't matter, that's how we fell in love, because nothing mattered. It still doesn't!_"

"It means _everything_ Hikaru! Didn't you read the paper, someone wrote our story," Kaoru yelled into the phone, he detested his own tone, but he was just so frustrated that he could curl into a corner and cry. But the worst part was – he wanted to curl into _Hikaru's_ arm and cry.

"_I know, I saw. But I don't care!_" Hikaru responded simply.

"But I do! I care!"

"_Please, go out with me, one last time. Let's talk, in person. I promise that I'll accept what you want to say, but I won't accept this cold attitude from you. It hurts like hell!_" the last part he almost spit out.

"I don't want to see you," Kaoru whispered. "How can I?"

"_You can, you can. I'm not far, I'll come to your house_," Hikaru said sweetly, but Kaoru just huffed.

"I moved…" He lied weakly.

"You what?"

"I moved."

"W-where?"

"Away, I'm sorry, but I'm hanging up now."

"Stop, Kaor-"

Kaoru slammed the phone into the holder and held it there for a long moment. He felt the tears well into his eyes, but wiped them away with annoyance. This was not the time for weeping. He turned toward his room; he had lots of work to do, he had just gotten hired in a new company. But, before he had taken two steps the phone suddenly rung again. He stared at it with stunned eyes, like it was some device from outer space that he didn't understand.

Then he bent down and pulled out the pluck.

Hikaru was really stupid. Thinking he would pick up the phone again. Thinking he would just let everything turn back to normal. Believing he would love his own brother as a husband. Outrageous.

* * *

><p>"I think you had enough, Hikaru."<p>

"I. Said. Give me another! that's your job!" Hikaru yelled and slammed his glass against the counter. The blonde bartender sighed audibly and handed Hikaru another shot, which he carelessly swallowed with a groan.

"So, did you contact Kaoru?" the young bartender asked and started to wipe off a glass in his hand. Hikaru made a humorless laugh.

"Oh yeah. I definitely contacted him, like a 1000 times, Tamaki!" Hikaru exclaimed and buried his face in his palms, dragging them down his face in frustration. "But the _one_ time I get a hold of him, he ditch me. He … hung up on me!"

"What did you say to him?" Tamaki asked with a wondering expression. Kaoru hanging up on Hikaru... weird. He put down the glass he had been cleaning and crossed his arms, while looking at the teen.

"That I wanted to see him, you know, that we should talk," Hikaru explained, flinging his hands in the air. "But he moved. He _moved_. I don't even know where he is anymore."

"How do you know he moved?"

"He said so."

"And?"

"And what?"

"_And_… did you call his cell phone?"

"No, I called the phone-service-people, because he changed his number, but I just told them his address and then they could- oooh," Hikaru said, snapping his fingers. Tamaki rolled his eyes.

"Which conclude that he _did not_ move," Tamaki laughed. "Yet at least."

"I see," Hikaru spat, suddenly brightening up. Tamaki smiled slightly, Hikaru had about the same smile as Kaoru. Now that he knew they were twins he really saw the similarities. Hikaru had his hair dyed a midnight black color, his clothing were stylish and he was a little more muscular, but he definitely had traits from Kaoru around his cheekbones and eyes.

He missed seeing them together. They could bright up any room with their smiles and games. Their wedding had been the most hilarious party he had ever attended. He had never seen any couple get along as well as those two… before they had visited a doctor and found out that they were … closer than they thought.

Now Hikaru was a wrack, a bum, and a drunk. Kaoru had completed him, and now he was barely half.

"I should go visit him, right now," Hikaru decided and stumbled out of his chair. That snapped Tamaki out of his thoughts and into reality. He ran around the counter and grabbed the other teen by the shoulder.

"You'll scare the kid half to death," Tamaki told him, waving a hand over his appearance. "You look like something taken out of a horror movie."

"You know what?" Hikaru said angrily, almost making Tamaki laugh when he stumbled over his own legs. "I don't care about your opinion, because Kaoru _loves_ me. He told me that. He _loves_ me!"

"I'm sure he does," Tamaki said and threw his apron on the counter. "Hey! Shawn! Cover for me."

The bartender named Shawn gave him a thumb up and Tamaki smiled back shortly. Hikaru made a huffing sound, but didn't resist when Tamaki put his arm over the shoulder and helped him toward his car.

"I need to see Kaoru," Hikaru complained.

"What you need is a bath… a long one… with lots of soap," Tamaki uttered, making a face by Hikaru's body odor. The twin made a loud groan and used his free hand to clench around his head.

"I feel sick," he stuttered.

"Better hold it in, while you're in my car," Tamaki whispered under his breath.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Here you go, first chapter. I know, I just finished my previous story, but just thought I would make this one, because the idea came to me. This is my first "T" story, I always write "M". LOL! And It might change, but right now I'm trying something new. xD (who reads these notes anyway). :b

**Please review if you want a chappy 2. ^_^/**


	2. Popcorn and VideoGames

**Chapter 2. – Popcorn and VideoGames**

Kaoru looked cautioned out of the peephole in the door, but once he saw who it was, he quickly opened the door. He was embraced in a pair of thin arms and the smell of soap

"I thought you might need a friend," Haruhi sighed and Kaoru instantly hugged her back without a word. The feeling of someone holding him made him suddenly feel a little better and less alone – even when the person was a head shorter than himself and could barely reach her short arms around him.

"How are you holding up?" she asked when they pulled away. Kaoru shrugged and his eyes fell.

"Not so good," he admitted and made a fake laugh. Haruhi patted his shoulder friendly, but then suddenly changed her tone.

"What about going out with me? There's a coffee shop around the corner," she offered and pointed her thumb out the door. Kaoru opened his mouth to decline, but changed his mind and just made a weak nod instead.

* * *

><p>"I need popcorn!" Hikaru yelled across the room, groaning by the noise he made. He heard Tamaki making a huffing laugh from the kitchen and throw something into the microwave. Hikaru lay clumsily splattered across Tamaki's couch, since he had lost his keys at the bar. Yeah, not cool.<p>

Hikaru tried to relax, but he felt like his head was exploding. After a while the microwave went off and Tamaki came out with the smoking delicacies. He crossed the room in two long steps and put a bowl of popcorn harshly on the table.

"Here, don't choke on them, you drunk," Tamaki murmured and took a seat in a chair in front of him. "So, are you going to tell me why you're drinking yourself senseless on a _Tuesday_ night? Are should I just conclude that Kaoru is the reason."

"Conclude what you want," Hikaru whispered weakly and grabbed a handful of the popcorn. Popcorn was the best thing for hangovers.

"Do you want to call him?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

"Come on."

"Stop talking, you're killing my head!" Hikaru whined and rubbed his face with his palms. He felt nauseous and ill… He knew what Kaoru would have done; he would get his hangover-pill and make him a big bowl of popcorn. Then they would put on their favorite movie and taken a whole day in bed. God, he missed Kaoru's popcorn… this was the wrong brand for sure.

Somehow Kaoru always got less drunk than Hikaru, and would take care of him. He had never thought about it before, but now he realized that it really had been a huge deal for him.

"Fine," Tamaki gave up and leaned back in his chair in annoyance. "I give up."

Hikaru didn't answer.

Tamaki mumbled something about "quitter", before he pulled up his phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Haruhi," he said cheerfully and Hikaru closed his eyes. Concentrating on suppressing the thundering pain. It was like small electric shots of pain. Bam Bam Bam. Ouch Ouch Ouch.

"I'm bored, What are _you_ doing?" Tamaki asked her and spun his chair around while he spoke. Hikaru tried to ignore the squeaking the chair made, but it was hard. Tamaki ignored his grimace and continued speaking. "You're with, who?" he exclaimed and stopped spinning. "Really? Where are you guys? No, I'm not with Hikaru." Hikaru looked up in surprise.

"Since when have I become invisible?" he complained, but Tamaki shushed him.

"Could I met up with you two?" he asked, now drumming his fingers against his chin. Hikaru started to become alert and sat up.

"Who are you meeting up with?" Hikaru said a little louder, but Tamaki just shushed him again.

"No, that was just the neighbor being loud," Tamaki laughed and started spinning around the chair again. "Sure we- I mean I'll be there in a little bit." Tamaki closed the phone and grinned.

"What the hell? What did that mean?"

"That means: you should get dressed and take some painkillers. We're going out."

* * *

><p>"Feel better?" Haruhi asked with a small smile while she watched Kaoru slurp some milkshake from his straw. The other teen made a small smile, which wasn't much of a smile.<p>

"I'm feeling a little better," he told her and spun his straw around in his drink. She sighed and took a sip from her own straw. The café was filled with people and they had been lucky to get seats. A few girls gave Kaoru interested glances, but he didn't even notice them.

"So, what have you been up to lately?" Haruhi tried, but Kaoru just shrugged.

"To be honest… not much," Kaoru laughed and gave her an apologizing glance. "I'm sorry, I'm not good company."

"You're excellent company. It's nice with some calm conversations. Tamaki normally speaks like a waterfall," she said with a smile.

"Are you two dating yet?" Kaoru asked. Haruhi flushed and shook her head strongly.

"No, I wouldn't say that," she murmured flustered, suddenly her expression changed. "Oh yeah, I totally forgot to say. He might be coming by, in a little bit."

"That's fine, I think I'm going home soon anyway," Kaoru answered.

"No no! I mean, with _us_. so it's the three of us. I would never ditch you like that," Haruhi hurried to say.

"Oh… that's… fine…" Kaoru trailed off shocked as he saw Tamaki walk into the café… but not alone. He hissed in a breath and stared at Haruhi with angry eyes. "Is this a joke?"

"Wha-" she asked stunned and turned in her chair. Her expression darkened. "He didn't."

'_Oh, yes he did._' Kaoru thought in dismay.

"Hey guys," Tamaki greeted cheerfully. Hikaru walked forward from behind the tall blonde, looking directly at Kaoru with a nervous glance. The younger twin flickered his eyes to the ground and squeezed his palms around the cold drink so hard that they almost lost feeling.

Haruhi stared at Tamaki, almost having a conniption.

"I. Don't. _believe you_," Haruhi said through gritted teeth. Tamaki responded with a grin. The girl immediately took the seat next to Kaoru and he gave her a thankful glance. He honestly felt the urge to run for the exit like there was no tomorrow, but when Hikaru took a seat and send him a sad glance he just kept his eyes at the table.

"So," Tamaki began and folded his hands on the table. "How is everyone?"

No answer.

"I see, interesting." Tamaki whispered sarcastically and leaned back in his chair in defeat. For the first time Haruhi and Tamaki experienced the twins sitting among them without talking at all. Hikaru and Kaoru usually had lots of pranks and topics, but right now they were silent.

Tamaki and Haruhi exchanged glances, and they slowly started stirring up small-talk. Hikaru joined half-hearted in the conversations, but Kaoru couldn't take it.

After a while Kaoru grabbed Haruhi's wrist and pulled her closer.

"Haruhi, I can't do this, I'm going home," he whispered, his voice filled with pain.

"Okay," she answered understanding, and Kaoru hurried out of his seat.

"K-Kaoru," Hikaru said and lifted his head alert. Kaoru gave him an apologizing glance before he started to stride toward the door, barely stopping to open the door. Hikaru closed his eyes for a short moment then he lunged out of his seat and followed. Haruhi rose from her seat too, but Tamaki grabbed her arm lightly.

"Haruhi, don't," he said calmly. She made a hiss and slapped his hand away.

"It's all your fault, if you hadn't brought Hikaru here. Kaoru is the kind of person who needs things to happen bit by bit," she snapped and looked up, but the twins were already gone, so she just made a loud sigh and dropped back into her seat. Violently drinking from her milkshake.

"You're over-thinking the situation," Tamaki laughed and ruffled his hair. "They just need to get on better terms. No way they're ever going to be "together" again, but I personally find them more sociable when they're friendly. I would hate for Hikaru to make my bar his second home."

"You're a jerk in so many ways, Tamaki. You can't just crash into their lives," Haruhi whispered and leaned back in her chair. He gave her a quick smile.

"No, I'm not a jerk, I'm the persistent friend."

* * *

><p>"Wait, Kaoru! Hold on for just one second," Hikaru called after him, but Kaoru ignored him and walked as fast as he could without running. If he ran, Hikaru would run too, and Hikaru was faster – which concludes: running is not an option.<p>

"Come on, Kaoru, Please look at me, brother." Kaoru stopped instantly and Hikaru almost clashed into him. The youngest twin spun around and glared at him with a mix of anger and pain.

"How can you even think of calling me "brother", when that's the problem in the first place!" he almost shouted, startling Hikaru. The older twin scratched his cheek and looked down.

"Um, s-"

"I don't want you to apologize!"

"Then what do you want me to do?" Hikaru yelled, flinging his hands in the air frustrated. "Gezz, Kao, I don't know how to act in this situation." He said, looking miserable. "I have tried everything, but you cut me off _every time_. Tell me what to do to make you trust me again, and I'll do it. I'm not good at this sentimental stuff, that has always been your good trait. Just tell me, what should I do?"

"I don't know," Kaoru snapped. "I. Don't. Know. I don't know, what I want. I don't know, what to do about anything. I don't even know, how to open those stupid pickle jars you usually open!"

"Oh, those are tricky!" Hikaru hurried to point out.

"Whatever," Kaoru mumbled frustrated and sighed. Hikaru looked around, there were a lot of people walking around, but he might not get a better chance to talk to his lov- twin.

"Listen, Kao," he began and waited until Kaoru had slowly lifted his malice-filled eyes. "The fact that we're related doesn't have to be a bad thing. I think we should go out today, as brothers."

"I don't know-"

"You say that a lot, therefore I'll think for you," Hikaru said and grabbed Kaoru's hand. "Come on, hang out with me."

Kaoru stared at their hands for a moment before he slowly let himself get dragged along.

"Awesome!" Hikaru spat, when he realized Kaoru was following him and squeezed his hand a little. "Where do you want to go?"

* * *

><p>Kaoru pressed the controller furiously, trying like crazy to shot the assassins that had been send out to kill him. Hikaru made a stunned gasp when one of them jumped out in front of his twin with a knife.<p>

"Press A! Press A!" He yelled and grabbed around his shoulders to shake him. Kaoru instantly pressed the button, but just as he killed the first one, a _new one_ jumped out, slicing through him and the word "GAME OVER" shone mockingly on the screen.

"Damn it," Kaoru mumbled and threw the controller down.

"My turn!" Hikaru said cheerfully and joggled a coin in his hand before putting it into the machine. Kaoru smiled slightly. This had always been their favorite place to go before the incident and even now. They mostly used all their coins at the same machine. All the high score names were either "HikaruTheKiller" or "KaoruTheDestroyer" all the way down to 23rd place, where a kid named "Bob" had caught up to them, since they hadn't played in a while.

That had to be dealt with!

Kaoru stood behind Hikaru and watched him play. He suddenly forgot all the horrible night he had had when he fell into the familiar pattern of gaming.

"Your left! Left!" Kaoru yelled and Hikaru hurried to shot at a guy who had appeared from behind a trashcan.

"Well, isn't that the regulars?" an amused voice asked and Kaoru turned his head with a grin.

"Hey Kyouya," he said and turned his eyes back to the screen.

"Where have you two been all this time?" The tall teen with glasses asked, walking toward them.

"You wouldn't believe the drama," Hikaru answered shortly and shot an assassin right in the face. Kyouya nodded understanding, not telling that Tamaki already told him about everything.

"That's too bad," Kyouya just said, shrugging in apology. Hikaru and Kaoru nodded absentminded, their eyes fixed on the screen. "Kaoru?" Kyouya asked, finally getting the youngest twins attention.

"Y-yeah, yes," he said, flickering his eyes between the screen and Kyouya, before deciding to focus on Kyouya. "What is it?"

"I need to tell you something, in private," Kyouya told him, looking at Kaoru with a captioning glance. Kaoru nodded.

"Hikaru, I'll be right back," he told him with a small poke.

"Um, okay, I'll be right here," Hikaru told him and pressed furiously at the controller. "If you're not back in two games, I'll come and get you."

Kaoru ignored the last comment and followed Kyouya toward an undisturbed corner of the store.

"What's up?" Kaoru asked, already getting in a better mood. He liked being on friendly terms with Hikaru; it was much easier than all that love drama. Now he could finally just relax and not worry so much about-

"I love you," Kyouya whispered. Kaoru's smile slowly faded and he felt something huge get placed back on his shoulders. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to tell you." Kyouya said slowly, swallowing. "I knew you were getting married and it really killed me. I felt like it would be pointless and painful to tell you then, but now that you found out Hikaru was your brother-"

"Eh! Hold on! Stop!" Kaoru said and lifted both hands in defense. "I don't know if… if I could get back on track so fast. And gezz, this is so sudden, I never noticed-" Kaoru felt a pang of guilt, but Kyouya seemed like he had expected that comment.

He nodded understanding. "But I wanted to tell you the possibilities. You don't have to be alone."

"Well, I promise to think about it," Kaoru said quietly and scratched his cheek.

"That works," Kyouya mumbled and leaned forward. Kaoru made a small gasp in shock when Kyouya's lips traced his cheek, unusually close to his lips. The taller teen pulled slightly away to watch his reaction, but he looked absolutely expressionless.

"That was... unexpected," Kaoru said quietly. He almost couldn't take this... the last thing his life needed was more drama.

"Can I call you?" Kyouya asked slowly, watching his reaction with caution.

"I don't know," Kaoru said (for the 100th time that day) and without another word he hurried past Kyouya and bolted for the exit. He knew that it was a mean move, when Kyouya had just told him something so personal, but he just couldn't stay any longer. On the way out he passed Hikaru who looked up surprised.

"Hey! What's burning?" he yelled.

"Nothing," Kaoru answered shortly, hurrying out of the front door. Hikaru threw a glance backwards and saw Kyouya staring after Kaoru with a sad expression. _What the hell_?

"Hey Hey!" Hikaru yelled and threw the controller to follow his twin. "What's wrong?" he exclaimed, catching him outside by the wrist. Kaoru furrowed his eyebrows and let out a deep sigh.

"I just… I'm going home," he said with a small voice. "Thanks for the invitation, it was fun."

"What did he say to you? Kaoru, tell m- hey, are you crying?" he asked stunned and grabbed Kaoru's face with his palms. Kaoru seemed as shocked as him and hurried to pull his face free and wipe off the tear that had escaped.

"Sorry, I'm just so stressed," Kaoru said, letting out a weak laugh. "I'm really fine."

Hikaru huffed in disbelieve and lifted his arms to embrace him, like he would usually have done, but stopped halfway and let them drop with a sigh. "Come on, I'll take you home."

"I'll take a taxi," Kaoru murmured, but Hikaru just rolled his eyes and leaded him toward the car. "Just let me do this one thing."

"Why do you care so much?" Kaoru whispered, now looking directly at him, not hiding the pain in his chest. "Why do you keep trying to win me back, when all I do is cut you off and am so cold all the time? You don't owe me anything."

"What, are you scared?" Hikaru asked with a smirk. Leaning against his car and swinging the keys around his finger.

"What kind of question is that? Why? Are you?" Kaoru countered. Hikaru stopped swinging the keys.

"Me? I'm scared of a lot of things! I'm scared of losing what I know, I'm scared of what I do with my life, of who I am. And most of all, I'm scared of walking away from you and never feel the rest of my whole life the way I feel when I'm with you. I need you, if I can't be your lover, I'll be your brother, but I can't be without you, and you'll just have to deal with that."

Kaoru stood stunned for a second, but then he bent his head to hide the smile that had creep on his face.

"So." Hikaru mumbled and opened the door. "Are you getting in? Or did I make that totally embarrassing speech for nothing?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you for reading and please leave a review. I'll update as soon as possible.

**People That Deserve Praise: **

**MusicMixerGURL -**(Lol! I don't think he did, or else they would probably not be on such friendly term. xD)- **xdeathxbunnyx -**(yay, you're reading my stuff again! :D Then you'll get a chapter 2. Thank you so much, I actually got inspired from a real story. Yeah, this is kind of based on a real story. heh. Except the twincest, lol ^_^/) - **Hikaru-and-Kaoru-Love** - (Sure, I'll do that. ^_^) - **SweetCheri **- (Actually? LOL! That's Super! :b) -**KyubiKanji **- (Arw, you're with me once again. ^w^ Thank you. I really like your stories so I always get so happy. ^^) - **OuranFire **- (hehe, yeah, they didn't see that one coming. Imagine the shock if your lover was your brother/sister... xD And I just though bartender would fit Tamaki somehow: you know? The joogling with glass, the hitting on girls... I don't know.. maybe I'm just weird like that. :)) - **AngelGirl0200** - (LOL! You make me laugh. Did you see it this time? ^w^.) - Victoria62015 - (I love you tooo! :D You called me a genious! That's so nice. :D)


	3. One Way and No Way

**Chapter 3.- One Way and No Way**

"You know you did." Hikaru pouted and crossed his arms. Kaoru clenched his fists toward him and opened his mouth in anger, but then just sighed and gave up.

"You're hopeless," Kaoru exclaimed, flinging his hands in the air.

"Well, I'm still right," Hikaru mumbled, satisfied. He swung his legs up in the couch and lay on it with a big grin. "Admit that you lied to me about moving."

"Fine, I haven't moved, but I am going to," Kaoru explained and started cracking the eggs, letting it fall onto the pan and mixing in some milk and salt. Hikaru furrowed his eyebrows and sat up again.

"You are?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to study abroad. I only skipped college to m-" he paused in a movement. There was a long moment of silence, only the sizzling of the pan was audible in the small kitchen. Hikaru didn't say anything for a moment, but then he coughed a little.

"To marry me?" he ended his sentence.

"Um… y-yeah," Kaoru murmured and started stirring around in the eggs. Hikaru nodded a little and looked away. Then his eyes trailed back to Kaoru's back. He unintentionally felt an urge to embrace him. He wanted to hold him close. He wanted to smell his hair and skin. To feel his body make small shivers under his touch. To see his eyes fog into a daze of pleasure… no! NO! That was not what a brother should do… right? A brother shouldn't want to do that to another brother…

Hikaru shook his head violently and hurried to stand up. A brother shouldn't think those things. Maybe he should leave… but on the other hand…

He turned back around, watching Kaorus body move while he prepared the eggs.

… On the other hand, it was allowed for brothers to hug each other. Yes, that was harmless. Totally not over the line.

He moved toward Kaoru and carefully touched his sides, letting him know he was there. Then he slid his arms slowly around his waist. To his surprise Kaoru not as much as uttered a gasp, he just tensed slightly and continued to stir the eggs around. Hikaru smiled slightly and rested his head on his twins familiar back. He doesn't remember being so comfortable in his whole life.

Kaoru could feel his head turn into a daze. It was a weird daze. Not the usual loving daze that he had had once, but not a bad daze either. This daze reminded him much like being slightly drunk, or close to fainting. Strange.

"Hikaru, I need the plates," Kaoru said slowly after a while, realizing that the eggs were pretty much done, but Hikaru only tightened his arms like a stubborn child around his waist. Kaoru tried to pry his twin off and move toward the cabinet, but Hikaru's arms just held him determined back. Gosh, he was like a spider – the more the pray moved, the more he would be captured.

"No, don't move," Hikaru whined. "I'm totally comfortable."

"Well, I'm sorry to break your comfort," Kaoru sighed and tried to peal Hikaru's fingers loose one by one, but that only made him exclaim small whimpers. "Oh, grow up!" Kaoru spat, hopelessly trapped.

"Growing up is overrated," Hikaru muffled, his face buried in Kaoru's back, holding onto him like he was his only hope of survival. "No one really _grows up_, they just learn how to act in public."

"That's a ridiculous theory," Kaoru sighed, pulling himself toward the cabinet with Hikaru dragging after him.

"No, it's not!" Hikaru said stubbornly.

"Hikaru, let go of me," Kaoru begged, but Hikaru shook his head into his back.

"Don't want to. I have missed holding you," he explained, and Kaoru let out a gasp when Hikaru held even tighter. If he didn't stop soon he would squeeze Kaoru's soul out of his body.

"How do I make you let go?" Kaoru asked, sounding defeated. He managed to reach for the plates while Hikaru thought about it. He began walking back to the pan, but it was hard when you had to carry the weight of two.

"You have to…" Hikaru began and suddenly hid his head further into his back. "…say that you love me. Not as a brother, but for real. It's okay if it's just a lie."

"Hikaru, you kno-" Kaoru whispered, but stopped himself mid-sentence. He felt Hikaru's breathings against his back, his hands fisted in his clothes. He missed Hikaru, he really truly did. Hikaru was the person he loved the most in the whole world, but that… that just wasn't enough anymore. It was not _right_.

After a moment of silence Hikaru slowly let go of Kaoru. "Sorry, I pushed it too far. Sorry." The oldest twin whispered and turned his back to Kaoru. "You shouldn't be forced to something that you're not comfortable with."

Kaoru didn't answer, just straightened up slightly and began to scrape the eggs onto the plate. No one said anything for a while, just listening to the others breathings. Kaoru wished he could break the silence, but somehow he was afraid to hear Hikaru's voice. He was afraid that he would hear sadness coming from his always cheerful lips. Therefore he stayed quiet.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru suddenly asked, making his twin bounce slightly in shock.

"Y-yeah?" Kaoru asked, sprinkling peeper and salt over the slightly burned eggs.

"Would you… like me to leave you alone?" he murmured, almost inaudible, but Kaoru heard the words clearly and swallowed. He put the spices on the table before he answered.

"I don't know," he said.

Hikaru made a small nod in understanding. "Okay. I'll leave."

"Y-you don't want something to eat?"

"Oh, um, I'm not hungry, but thank you," Hikaru said, finally turning around and looking at Kaoru with a gentle smile, but his expression didn't reach his eyes. Kaoru felt his chest clench when he saw his blank eyes. Believe it or not, in all the time Kaoru had known Hikaru, he had never seen him cry or tear up. Not once.

"Hika-"

"But it was nice to see you again," he interrupted, still forcing his smile to stay on his face. "I really missed did you." He made a small laugh, but it came out fake and forced.

Kaoru didn't know what to say, so he just nodded. Hikaru took the nod as a ticket to leave and turned toward the door. "Hopefully I'll see you again then." Hikaru murmured and opened the door. Kaoru stood dumbstruck in the kitchen and just stared after him. What had just happened? One second him and Hikaru had hugged and joked… and the next…

"W-wait," Kaoru whispered, but the door had already closed behind his twin. "Wait," he said a little louder and with shaking steps he walked toward the door. "Wait. Wait." He yanked the door open. "Hikaru-!"

Hikaru stood just outside the door, facing him when he came out. A small smile spread on his lips and he pulled Kaoru into a hug.

"Thank you," he whispered in his ear. Kaoru said nothing for a while, but then he exclaimed a whimper and grabbed tightly around the back of Hikaru's shirt.

"Idiot.."

They stood like that for a while, feeling each others familiar bodies, smelling the well-known scents. It was Hikaru who finally pulled away in the end, capturing his twins face between two palms.

"What am I going to do with you?" he laughed, moving forward and pressing a light kiss toward his forehead. "Kaoru, you're killing me."

The youngest twin sniffled with a sad expression on. He hurried to wipe his eyes with his sleeve. He couldn't believe he was releasing the waterworks now. He had always been the sensitive one, but still! Hikaru smiled facetious at his fighting expression. He had missed Kaoru so much. He loved everything about him.

"W-will you go home now?" Kaoru suddenly whispered, surprising Hikaru greatly.

"Wha-"

"I, um, want to think about some things... alone," he said timidly and looked at Hikaru with careful eyes. "Can you maybe... come by again tomorrow?"

Hikaru's eyes softened and he leaned forward to press his lips against Kaoru's forehead again, before he pulled away.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean, you like Kaoru?" Tamaki spat shocked, almost falling over his own legs. Kyouya shrugged quietly and continued walking down the crowded street. Tamaki was his best friend, but telling him about his crush had definitely been a mistake.<p>

"If you tell anyone I'll have my fathers police-force hunt you down and kill you," he said casually, but the malicious threat was there. Tamaki let out a nervous laugh by this, running to keep up with Kyouya's long steps.

"Don't worry, I promise I won't tell anyone... but still, when did that _happen_?" Tamaki questioned, stunned.

"I don't know," said Kyouya, shrugging again.

"Do you mean, you like Kaoru, or you _like_ him?" Tamaki questioned, running in front of Kyouya to see his expression, but as usually the shadow king kept his cool face on.

"I like him."

"Like, or _like_?"

"I like _like_ him, okay?"

"You love him?"

"I -" Kyouya exclaimed stunned, he suddenly felt weird when the word was said out loud. He had always thought that sentence in his head, but it was different from when it was uttered.

"Uh, that's not good," Tamaki said, biting his thumbs nail. "Kaoru have Hikaru after all."

"I know."

"So, what are you going to do?" Tamaki asked, putting his hands in the pockets.

"I don't know," Kyouya said truthfully. Tamaki frowned.

"You should probably forget him, no offense, but these "unrequited love"-things, never end well," Tamaki sighed.

"I know," Kyouya mumbled, keeping a straight face. Tamaki sighed again, he really pitied his friend. Kyouya had never really had a relationship before, not because he couldn't - numerous girls had confessed to him, and even a few guys - but he had always turned everyone down. Poor guy.

"Well, I need to get to work," Tamaki said, pointing toward the bar. Kyouya nodded absentminded. Tamaki gave him a last worried glance before he turned to walk the other way.

Kyouya looked after him from the corner of his eye before he reached down to retrieve his phone. He quickly scrolled through his contact until he found the one he was looking for.

_Biiiib_

_biiib_

_bii-_

_"Hallo?"_ Kaoru's voice sounded in the other end of his phone. Kyouya closed his eyes by the sound of it, it really hurt him not to be able to be close to the only person he had ever loved, but this was better than nothing.

"Hallo, it's Kyouya," he finally said.

_"Ah, Kyouya? What's up?" _

"Well, we have gotten the new game you have been babbling about. So if you want... you can come and get it," he said, leaning against a nearby wall while speaking. He noticed that Kaoru sounded much more cheerful than he had in a long time, that made him happy.

_"Really? it's here already? That's great, what about later tomorrow?" _he asked.

"You can't now?"

"_I thought you were closed, it's almost ten o'clock_," Kaoru asked wondering.

"I have a key."

"_Are you serious? That would make my day! Where are you?" _

"Just outside your apartment actually."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry , it have been like FOREVER, haven't it? SRY! I had writters-block, but I'm back in business because <strong>

**KyubiKanji reminded me to continue this story on one of my new ones. xDDDD**

**COOL-PPL-who-derserved-to-be-mentioned-but-unfortunately-i'm-too-lazy-to-respond-to-their-awesomeness-today: ^^**

**SweetCheri - OuranFire - Hikaru-and-Kaoru-Love - **

**Freekness - WhyMustIdoThis - xdeathxbunnyx - **

**GoPlayInTrafficxox - SarahJanes **


	4. Game Shops and Restaurants

**Hi guys, **

**Just wanting to tell you that I have just been hospitalized due to my health - so haven't been uploading and stuff. SOOOOORY! ^_^ Hope you understand. *hearts and hugs* **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – Game Shops and Restaurants<br>**

"You are awesome!" Kaoru said happily when Kyouya slowly unlocked the door to the shop. Kyouya didn't answer; he just opened the door and quickly turned the alarm off.

The youngest twin stepped inside with excited steps, rubbing his hands together when he stepped into the warmth of the shop that had just closed. He had been awaiting the sequel of his game for so long now, and after a painful amount of waiting, he would be the first to play it.

"The game is in the back of the store," Kyouya explained and disappeared into a room in the back.

"Okay," Kaoru answered absentminded and started looking around the store.

He loved this place – it was unlimited time of entertainment all over.

He made a little jump in surprise when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He quickly pulled it up from his pocket.

"Yeah, hallo!" Kaoru answered when he put the phone by his ear.

"You didn't pick up your phone," an impatient voice said. Kaoru didn't even have to guess who it was.

"Yeah sorry, Hikaru, what do you want?" Kaoru asked and grabbed a game and started looking at the back while he listened.

"Nothing really, I was just wondering what you were doing."

"I'm at the game store with Kyouya," he answered and put the game back to look at a new one.

"What? Isn't it closed at this hour? Tamaki starts working about now."

"He did it just for me, I'm getting a game I have been wanting," Kaoru said cheerfully.

"Really? Can I come over and play it?"

"Yeah, Hikaru, that-" Kaoru began, but suddenly the phone was snatched out of his hand. He looked up with a surprised expression, looking into a pair of serious dark eyes. "Kyouya?"

Kyouya pressed the "end" button and declined his call with even moving a muscle in his face.

"You're not free right now," he said simply and handed him his phone back. Kaoru took it with furrowed eyebrows. The taller teen sighed at his expression and handed him the game with quick movement. "Here, it's on the house."

"Thank you, but-"

"Kaoru, just come with me," Kyouya said simply and grabbed his hand.

"Eh?" Kaoru exclaimed stunned, but let himself get dragged along regardless. He could feel his phone vibrate in his hand and looked at it quickly. "Um, Kyouya, could I-"

"Let it be!" he commanded and with a sigh Kaoru did so. It was rude to talk in the phone when you were with someone else anyway, and Kyouya had just given him _the best_ game EVER! And for free! So he kind of owed him.

"Where are we going?" he just whispered.

* * *

><p>A few minuets later Kaoru was dumbstruck.<p>

"Um, why are we going to a fancy restaurant?" he asked and looked over at the dark haired man with panicking. "I'm not dressed _for this_." He made wild hand movements toward the huge building, which was lighting up the street with a flashy, yet elegant, sign that said "Ouran Restaurant".

Then he made exaggerating hand movements toward himself: baggy sweatshirt, old jeans and messy hair. "See my problem?"

"You look fine," he said, rolling his eyes. Kaoru was about to protest further, but suddenly Kyouya grabbed his shoulder and forced him toward the door.

* * *

><p>Hikaru kicked a rock absentminded. He couldn't believe Kaoru had ditched him like that, just hanging up the phone. Who did he think he was? Without even realizing it, Hikaru pouted and pressed his hands deeper into his pockets.<p>

"See my problem?" he heard a familiar voice squeal… very familiar.

With a quick jump Hikaru took a step forward, peeking around the corner of the road he was walking. Sure enough, there was the idiot. With Kyouya?

"You look fine," Kyouya said, clearly getting tired and put both hands on his brother's shoulders to push him forward. Something inside Hikaru made a jump, making his stomach tingle weirdly. Why was Kyouya taking his brother to a nice restaurant? Were they… d… dat… datein- NO!

Why was he even thinking about that? No way, they were secretly… just _no_. But what if-

"No!" he thought out loud and hurried to slap a hand over his mouth.

Kaoru turned his head in surprise. "Hikaru?" he spat, but the oldest twin had already flung himself behind the protecting wall. Pressing his back again it with closed eyes.

"What is it?" he heard Kyouya ask.

"Oh, nothing," Kaoru answered, and Hikaru guessed they had gone inside.

The oldest twin mentally cursed himself, before _very slowly_ peeking back around the wall. Sure enough, they had gone inside. Together… alone… gosh! What was he thinking, they were just friends. Friends could hang out. Friends could go to a fancy restaurant.

Yeah, he was definitely not going to _spy_ on them or anything. That would just be absurd. But… now that he thought about it, he _was_ pretty hungry.

And this restaurant was pretty near, _and_ he had money with him and everything. It would be absolutely stupid not to just eat here, when he was right here anyway. Right? Yeah, that's right, he was just going to eat – and if he got a table near Kaoru and Kyouya it would be absolutely ...accidental.

That's when he saw a shop that sold hats.

* * *

><p>"So," Kaoru said, uncomfortably. "This is a pretty nice place."<p>

"It's nothing," Kyouya said with a quick smile. "Just felt like eating out today, and thought it would be nice to take you along."

_'But I really just want to get home and play my new game,'_ Kaoru thought sadly, but still smiled politely and ran a finger across the napkin – even the napkin was silk. Gezz…

He looked around. Everyone here looked so nice in their suits and dresses, he was completely underdressed, but Kyouya didn't seem to mind at all – and that bastard had even had a suit under his jacket. Typical.

People here looked well… except _one_. Huh? He was wearing a huge coat, hat and glasses. In a restaurant? And his figure looked strangely familiar.

"Hallo, may I take your order?" a voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts. He blinked twice and looked into the face of a smiling waiter.

"Um, I-" Kaoru began, he really hadn't had a chance to look at the menu yet, but luckily Kyouya came to his rescue.

"Two number 23, and a water."

"Water for me too," Kaoru hurried to add. The waiter nodded and walked off. When he was gone Kyouya leaned back in his seat, his hands folded and looked at Kaoru with measuring eyes through his glasses.

"What's on your mind?" he asked, it was more like a demand than a question.

"N-nothing, really," Kaoru murmured. He made a quick glance toward the man with the hat and sunglasses, making a small jump in shock when he realized the man were staring right at him through his glasses. When he realized Kaoru was looking too he hurried to look away again.

"What is it?" Kyouya questioned, trying to follow Kaoru eyes, but couldn't find what had caught them.

"No, sorry, I'm just… spacing out," he explained, making a happy sigh when his water arrived. He hurried to bring it to his lips, making Kyouya furrow his brows.

"You seem strange tonight."

'_That's what happens when a creepy guy is staring right at you._' But of course he didn't say that.

"Kaoru?"  
>"mmm?" he mumbled into his glass, still letting the edge rest on his lower lip.<p>

"You know I like you, right?" Kyouya whispered, immediately making Kaoru focus back on his face. Suddenly his eyes had become alert and he slowly put the glass back down on the table.

"Yes."

* * *

><p><em>Yes<em>? ! What did he mean, "yes"?. ! ! !

Hikaru was too paralyzed to even turn his head around to see Kaoru's expression, but he better not be smiling. Who did he think he was? Was he cheating on Hikaru? Well, technically they were divorced, but still! It was_ kind of_ cheating!

Kyouya continued and Hikaru hurried to get himself together and concentrate.

"So, you know that I would love to be _with_ you," he said, making Hikaru clench his hands together, so they almost turned completely white.

"I understand that," Kaoru murmured, his words were so low that you couldn't tell what emotions were hid behind them unless you saw his face.

"Kaoru, I would do _this_ every day to be with you," Kyouya continued. "I would bring you all the games you wanted, take you to all kinds of new places, I would do anything for you. This is hard for me to say, but I have been holding it inside for so long, keeping a straight face. I really want you to understand my feelings."

"I really truly understand – and appreciate – your feelings," Kaoru whispered. Hikaru felt something inside him drop. "But I can't return your feelings." Hikaru lifted his head with new energy. What was that?

He heard Kaoru's chair scratch against the floor and almost couldn't contain a smile. Kaoru was running away from Kyouya, maybe to find him. Maybe he was really in love with Hikaru after all.

"I won't let you go!" a sudden yell suddenly echoed through the room. Hikaru's head whipped around, like the whole rest of the room.

It had not been Kaoru's chair that had scratched against the floor; it had been Kyouya's.

Hikaru gaped stunned by the scene. Kyouya had walked over in two long steps and held Kaoru roughly by the shoulder, yanking him up from his chair, making it fall loudly down behind him.

"K-Kyouya!" Kaoru protested.

Hikaru stood stunned for a second, but then he pulled himself together. His golden orbs hardened and he marched toward the pair immediately, reaching out his hand to make Kyouya back off, when…

They kissed.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffy. ^^ Hehe. It's been too long, but as I said: my (stupid) health. Anyways! <strong>

**Please review, your support means a lot. : D**


	5. Crash

**Chapter 5 – Crash**

"Hikaru!" Kaoru spat shocked when his twin jumped out of nowhere.

Just two second earlier the youngest twin had been standing defenseless, Kyouya's lips against his own – and the next… Hikaru had, as summoned, appeared and connected his fist with Kyouya's jaw. Hard.

Kaoru stood frozen for a second, trying to comprehend what had happened. Let's see: Kyouya had gotten up from his chair … grabbed him and kissed him… Hikaru had appeared… then, Kyouya was getting hit repeatedly and- wait WHAT?

Kaoru lunged forward and grabbed his twin by the shoulders. "Hikaru, STOP it!" he yelled, trying to pry him off, but it was like trying to make a lion move from it prey. Kyouya stared at Hikaru stunned and didn't make an attempt to fight him, just looked at him with empty eyes, while the punches rained down. Kaoru winced by the horrifying sounds the punches made.

"Hikaru, stop right now!" Kaoru yelled, and finally a waiter came to his rescue and yanked Hikaru away roughly. Kaoru caught his brother by the shoulders, holding him back and looking at him.

"What the hell are you-"

"No! What are you doing?" Hikaru cut him off maliciously. His eyes were almost glowing with anger. "How can you kiss _that guy_!" he pointed madly at Kyouya, who was getting helped to his feet by the kind waiter. He looked horrible, and Kaoru felt like he needed to apologize, but this wasn't the time.

"That is really none of your business!" Kaoru snapped, suddenly getting angry himself. Who was Hikaru to tell me him what he could, and could not do. They were _not_ together anymore, and a brother didn't have the right to order him around this much.

"It is _so_ my business!" Hikaru yelled, clenching his fists by his sides.

"Why couldn't you just give up," they heard Kyouya hiss behind them. Hikaru turned with a eyes of a mad man.

"You should just shut your-"

"Just leave, Hikaru!" Kaoru interrupted, he had never used this kind of tone before, but he was seriously _pissed. _Hikaru spun back toward Kaoru and opened his mouth.

"You're being such a-"

And then time stopped. Even Kyouya looked shocked, but not more than Hikaru.

The oldest twin's eyes were widened in shock, his mouth slightly opened, feeling his cheek burn from where Kaoru had hit him. He could taste the blood form in his mouth; maybe he had bit his tongue. He really wasn't sure of anything.

Kaoru scowled at him, his fist still clenched together.

"I'm leaving tomorrow," he said, barely audible. "I'm going to get a job far from here. And I don't want to ever see any of you again."

Hikaru turned his head slowly, staring at Kaoru to see if he was serious. Kaoru narrowed his eyes when their gazes met. "I am serious." He told, as if he had read Hikaru's mind.

Then he looked down, forcing himself to keep his face in place and then the twin turned to leave. Hikaru was too shocked to say anything; he just looked at Kaoru's back, that slowly walked away from him. For good.

"Stop," he uttered, holding a hand over his sore cheek. "Please don't go."

Kaoru pretended not to hear him and continued walking toward the exit. He ignored all the stares he was given, holding his eyes pinned to the door before he opened it and left.

Once outside he started running. His feet hit the ground so hard that it almost hurt inside his lungs immediately. His chest burned, begging for him to slow down, but if he did he would feel the _other pain_, the numbness, the loneliness. No! He wouldn't stop. He had to keep running.

Soon he felt his lip starting to bleed, and he hadn't even noticed he had bitten it. His vision was getting blurry, his breathing quick and painful. His head was spinning with memories, all about his brother.

_"Kaoru," Hikaru whispered sweetly and touched his cheek. His eyes had so many emotions all at once "I love you so much. I never thought I could accept that I was gay, but I truly love you. Will you marry me?"_

Kaoru let out a sob and then he threw his head back and screamed as loudly as he could. "Why are you my brother? Why are you my _fucking _brother!_" _

After what seemed like an eternity he _had_ to stop. Just stumbling forward took him effort and he dropped limbless onto the ground. He didn't know where he was or where he came from. He didn't care either, he just wanted to sleep and be miserable and heartbroken.

His breathing came in as rasping pulls of air and his eyes hurt from suppressing the tears for so long. He turned his face toward the ground and cried. Not the cute little "sob sob", but the whole embarrassing package of crying. The running nose, the red eyes, the loud cries in pain.

"Hey!" a voice suddenly yelled and he looked up stunned. "Hey, are you alr- Kaoru?" He felt his heart get heavy with disappointment. He didn't know why, but he had somehow wished that someone else would find him. He had hoped that his brother would have followed him, but he hadn't. He hadn't chased him.

"Tamaki?" Kaoru whispered slowly, furrowing his eyebrows in sadness. The blonde sprinted the last few meters toward him and grabbed him shaking hand with a gasp.

"What the hell happened to you?" he demanded to know, and helped Kaoru into a sitting position. The young teen finally realized where he was. He was just outside town, the darker place where Tamaki's bar was located. The blonde must have been on his way home after work, which meant that it was at least midnight.

"I-" Kaoru began, but was cut off by his own sob.

"Calm down!" Tamaki begged, not knowing what to do. Kaoru covered his face with a hand and shook his head.

"I hit him…" he whispered miserably. Tamaki pulled a little closer.

"You hit who?" he tried, but Kaoru just shook his head again and Tamaki let out a sigh. "Come on, my house is closer than yours."

"No, I need to pack," Kaoru sobbed.

"You're leaving?" Tamaki asked, just talking casually. This was like talking to a drunken person, which he had plenty of experience with. He put his arm around his shoulder, since he didn't seem to be able to walk on his own.

"Yes," Kaoru told him silently, clinging to Tamaki to keep his balance. Tears were still resting on his cheeks, but he was too mentally exhausted to wipe them away.

Suddenly Tamaki's phone went off.

"Yeah?" the blonde answered cheerfully. "Oh, hey Kyouya. Yes he's-" Tamaki began, but Kaoru shook his head wildly and Tamaki hurried to change his tone. "Um, I mean, yes I have definitely _not_ seen Kaoru."

Tamaki looked at his phone in surprise. "Huh? He hung up on me."

"Thank you…"

"Well-" Tamaki started, but suddenly his phone rung again. He furrowed his brows. "Um, yes?"

Kaoru looked up at Tamaki again by his next words.

"Hey Hikaru, no I guess I haven't seen him. Okay, hey what is going on- GOD! He hung up on me too!" Tamaki said unhappily and his gaze fixed on Kaoru. "Do you care to tell me why I just lied to my friends, who are, for your information, looking frantically after you?"

Kaoru looked down guiltily. Tamaki let out a deep sigh, but didn't ask again.

* * *

><p>"NOO!" Tamaki yelled dramatically, getting pulled back by a sighing Haruhi. Kaoru gave them an apologizing smile and sipped from his drink.<p>

The three friends were sitting at the café, while Kaoru explained the situation. He was happy Haruhi had had time to come too, apparently both Hikaru and Kyouya had called her too.

They had both been completely stunned by the story, especially when Kaoru had hit Hikaru. They all had a hard time imagining that, but the real outburst had been when he explained that he had decided to leave the country.

"Please don't go!" Tamaki begged, looking hurt.

"It's his decision," Haruhi scolded him.

"But I'll miss him! It's so mean!"

"I'm sorry," Kaoru whispered, but smiling slightly regardless. He really had some good friends, but he just couldn't take all the drama anymore – besides, he had gotten a great offer regarding a job.

"Can we drive you to the airport?" Haruhi asked hopefully.

"Actually I would rather take a cab," Kaoru said, gesturing to the bags he had placed on the seat next to him.

"Gosh! This is so sudden!" Tamaki whined.

"I will really miss you both," Kaoru assured them. Tamaki rushed around the table and pulled Kaoru into a tight hug. The youngest twin laughed half-heartily and patted the back of his friend. Afterward he gave Haruhi a hug. He would really miss her caring nature.

* * *

><p>Hikaru threw his lamp across the room, watching it shatter to a million pieces. He grabbed around his hair and screamed as loud as his lungs would allow him. He looked around for something else to destroy, but his room was as trashed as it was going to be.<p>

Regardless he kicked a few pieces of the ruined couch angrily. His temper was what had started this; it was what had _ruined_ this. He hated it, but he couldn't stop it.

Him and Kaoru were different. Same face, but _different_! Kaoru could cry, but Hikaru couldn't – wouldn't! Therefor this was the only way to get his emotions out.

He didn't know when Kaoru would leave. Didn't know if he was already gone. He hadn't slept all night, because he had been looking for that moron.

He fell to his knees and let out an exhausted breath. He hated Kyouya for separating them- no, that wasn't right. _Hikaru_ had separated them. He should only hate himself.

He had tried so hard to make Kaoru come back to him, but he hadn't been able to save their relationship. He had failed. He was _done._

"Hikaru! Hikaru open the door!" a sudden yell sounded and he looked up.

"Who is it?" he yelled back, not even bothering to walk to the door.

"It's Haruhi."

Hikaru groaned. "What do you want?"

"I want you to get off your ass and get your brother back!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think. : D The next (and probably final) chapter will be up before next friday. That will be my own personal goal. : D<strong>

**Thank you for all your support. **


	6. The Last Goodbye

**WOW! Look how fast I am! :D **

**I just can't met my deadlines... I have to be early or late. *sigh* xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 – The Last Goodbye<strong>

Kaoru let out a frustrated groan when all his bags fell from his shoulder, bounced open, and spread all over the airports floor. People made annoyed sounds and hurried to walk around him in their rush, and he hurried to utter a few apologies. The young twin hurried to his knees and picked up the shattered clothing and belongings. This really hadn't been his day, at all.

He pulled two huge bags back around his shoulder and one with wheels in the other hand – that one luckily didn't bounce op- never mind…

He sighed and started to gather the newly shattered clothes. He sat on his suitcase to close it, not even getting a helping glance from the people around him. Stressed people was so unhelpful.

He sighed and tried to gather his bags again, when he suddenly felt one of the bags disappearing from his shoulder.

"Hey!" he yelled and grabbed the strap, but made a "huh" in surprise when he saw who it was.

"And here I was trying to be friendly," Kyouya said, trying to joke, but it came out halfheartedly. Kaoru's mouth pulled into a line and he yanked a little in the bag.

"Let go," he murmured.

"Admit that you need the help," Kyouya sighed, not letting go.

"Let go! I got it," Kaoru uttered, a little sharper. Kyouya glanced at him emotionlessly for a while, before he sighed and released the strap. The unbalanced twin jumped a little around when the weight was added, but steadied himself in the end.

"So," Kyouya began, and the auburn boy pinned his eyes at the ground. "You are really leaving?"

"Yeah," Kaoru just answered, starting to walk. He had to force himself not sigh when Kyouya followed him. He couldn't deal with this right now, he knew he was being unspeakably rude, but he just needed to get away – no goodbyes! But on the other hand, he at least owed the tall teen an apology for his brother's behavior.

Yeah, that was it. An apology and then he could leave.

"Listen," Kaoru said, turning slowly. "Yesterday. Um, I just wanted to apo-"

"You forgot this," Kyouya murmured, throwing something toward him.

"A-ah!" He exclaimed. He was got so stunned that he, by reflex, dropped all his bags and grabbed around the squared object before it fell. Stumbling a little he looked at his (once again) bags on the ground and then angrily at Kyouya. "Look what you made me do!"

The shadow king didn't answer. Kaoru gave him a last scowl before he looked at his hands. It was the new game from the store. He had completely forgotten about it.

"Oh," he whispered.

"You don't have to accept it," the older teen told him. "But if you still want it, it's yours. No feelings or grudges involved."

Kaoru licked his lips and stared at the game. He really _really_ wanted this game, but was he allowed to accept it? When he had just hurt Kyouya so badly and now would leave him forever?

…

ARGH! What the hell, right?

"Thank you," he said, holding the game into his chest and smiling shyly at Kyouya. "I really appreciate it."

Kyouya stared at his face, his expression twisting in pain. "Please don't go."

_'Darn it! Why did I accept it!'_ Kaoru mentally whined. "I have to, it's my whole future on a plate." He told him, laughing uncomfortably and bent down to pick up his bags.

He was suddenly yanked back up, by the wrist. His bags dropping back on the ground.

_"_Kaoru! I'm begging you not to go," Kyouya said sharply.

"_Well,_ I see I'm not late for the farewell party," a new voice suddenly cut in. Both boys turned their head in reflex and Kyouya released the youngest twins hand instantly. Kaoru frowned.

"What are you doing here?" Kaoru got out, hurrying to rush his things together. He should just have hurried away when he had the chance. Hikaru teasingly crouched in front of him, smiling a little. Kyouya took a step back, making a face, but Hikaru ignored him and just looked at his twin.

"My _baby brother_ is leaving without a word, and you thought I wouldn't do anything?"

"We're twins! And how did you know when my plane would leave?"

"Intuition."

"Yeah right."

"It's true!"

"Haruhi send you."

"Okay, yeah, she did."

Kaoru sighed. She would. He had to remind himself to call her and complain later. But while he thought about all the things he would scold her about he noticed Hikaru starting to collect his things and putting them in the bag.

"What are you doing?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Helping you," he answered simply. Kaoru grabbed a shirt from his fingers, unnecessarily harsh.

"I mean why?" he whispered.

"Because…" Hikaru began, looking down, suddenly loosing his cool attitude. "Because I haven't been doing anything for you lately, and this is my way of saying that… I respect your decisions and choices. It means, that…"

"You have accepted that I'm leaving," Kaoru ended his sentence.

The twins looked at each other. Kaoru didn't know what to say; he had never felt this thankful to Hikaru before. "Thank you." He whispered and a smile crept over his face.

"No!" Kyouya suddenly yelled behind them, and the twins was yanked out of their bubble. "He might accept it, but I wont." Hikaru rushed to his feet, and Kaoru hurried after him.

"Don't make a scene," he begged them both. Hikaru ignored him and walked up to Kyouya with determined eyes.

"Kyouya," he began, and the other teen looked at him blankly. "I apologize for hurting you, but not for hitting you."

Both Kyouya and Kaoru looked confused. "Huh?" they both uttered, but Hikaru looked as serious as ever.

"You knew that it would be hurting me if you got into a relationship with my brother, because of our… complications lately, that's why you deserved the hit, so for that, I wont apologize. But… you didn't deserve the pain it brought, because you love him too and I get that."

Kaoru blushed and grabbed his shoulder. "Hikaru enough of the speech."

Hikaru ignored him again. "I get that, but I wont let you have him. I love him, more than anything and you shouldn't hold him back because of your own selfish needs to be around him." Kyouya's eyes turned cold.

"That's enough," Kyouya grounded out. And then… he hit Hikaru. Badly.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru exclaimed and caught him midair. Hikaru took a rasping breath for air, his eyes rolled to the back of his head. "You-" Kaoru hissed toward Kyouya, but was cut off by Hikaru's hand on his own.

"It's alright," he whispered breathless, and forced a smile on his face. "we just made up."

"What?" Kaoru spat, but then he realized Kyouya was walking away. "Kyou-"

"Let him go," Hikaru murmured and gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder before he straightened up with a pained moan. "Gosh, that guy hits hard." He leaned toward Kaoru for support.

"It's your fault," Kaoru sighed, stepping away, and not even blinking when his twin fell backwards into the floor with another moan.

He started to collect his bags and walked away with long strides.

"Hey! Wait a second," Hikaru complained, stumbling after him. "Are you not even going to say goodbye to me?"

"Goodbye."

"Wow, that's cold," he said, grinning. Kaoru had no idea where the good mood was coming from, but it was really creeping him out. Had Kyouya hit him that hard?

* * *

><p>Kyouya leaned against the wall, clenching a hand over his chest. He was definitely not going to cry here, not here. Yes, if a tear ran down his cheek it was because his eye was itching, and if his stomach was clenching painfully it was surely because he was out late the previous night and had caught a cold.<p>

"Kyouya?" a stunned voice sounded. He turned and saw two people approach him. He let out a breath. It was Haruhi and Tamaki.

"What are you doing here?" Tamaki asked, halting to a stop next to him.

"Are you here to say goodbye to Kaoru too- wait, are you crying?" Haruhi spat, suddenly shooting her hand forward and yanking his glasses off.

Kyouya took a step back in surprise by the gesture. "What do you think you're do-" he began, but suddenly he was engulfed in a hug by his short friend. He let out a gasp in surprise, tensing by the contact.

"Kyouya," Tamaki's voice suddenly sounded, and when Kyouya looked at him, the blonde looked absolutely miserable. "I'm sorry

* * *

><p>"Yes?" the lady behind the counter asked the youngest twin, and he hurried to give her his passport. She read it throughout quickly, looking him over once, and then gave him his boarding-pass and checked his bags in. All the while an identical shadow stood behind him with a blank expression.<p>

When Kaoru turned around he almost fell over in surprise. Hikaru looked absolutely miserable, his expression was so twisted in pain that he looked like another person, but as their gazes met it quickly changed back to his cheerful smile. Kaoru almost doubted the frown had been there.

"Time to go little brother," he sing-song'ed cheerfully. Kaoru forced a smile on. Why hadn't he noticed before? Hikaru was acting for him. Being the supportive older brother and accepting his decisions. It was almost painful to watch.

"Hey, what kind of smile is that," Hikaru complained and grabbed his arm to drag him along. "I thought this was what you wanted."

"It is." Kaoru murmured, trying not to notice how nice it was to be back in Hikaru's grasp.

"Then where's the smile?" he laughed and pulled his twin toward the airports coffee shop.

"I guess I just don't feel like smiling."

Hikaru furrowed his eyebrows and let go of his brother. "Wait here!" he demanded and ran off. Kaoru did as he was told, but slowly looked up at the clock. He only had about 15 minuets until his flight started letting people on the plane.

Hikaru was back quickly though, holding a large cup of coffee in one hand and a piece of white bread in the other. "You won't believe the way they looked at me in the shop. Have they never heard of someone ordering a piece of plain bread for their coffee?"

Hikaru was one of those weird people who like to experiment with food - fries in milkshake, marshmallow in milk and bread in coffee, was only a few of his many many experiments.

Kaoru smiled a little. "That's because it's only strange people like you who order that."

"Hmm, that smile was small, but I guess it was there," Hikaru mumbled, not seeming totally pleased yet. He opened the coffee and dipped the bread into the brown liquid. Then he lifted it toward Kaoru.

"Hurry, before it falls off!" Hikaru panicked, shoving the soaked piece of bread toward him.

"What? Here? Now?" Kaoru exclaimed, but hurried to put the bread in his mouth before it dripped on the whole floor. Hikaru bent over in laughter when the coffee spilled down Kaoru's chin from an overload of food.

Kaoru bent over, trying to catch the last drops, but it just ended up in a larger mess all over his face. He whined annoyed and turned around to gather himself, while Hikaru hurt his stomach in a fit of laughter.

"Not funny!" Kaoru complained when he had swallowed the food and discreetly wiping the coffee off his mouth with his (luckily) black sleeve.

"It was a little funny," Hikaru grinned, smiling widely. Kaoru looked at him for a second, something inside him tickled when he looked at Hikaru's smiling face and his lips slowly twisted in a smile.

"Okay, maybe a little funny," he admitted and his twin looked triumphant.

"Look, you haven't lost your smile," Hikaru said, making his brother tense when his finger lightly traced his lips. "Look, it's right under your nose, you just forgot it was there."

It is so weird, Hikaru could make him feel so many things in such a short amount of time, and it was only when he acted silly or ridiculous that Kaoru realized how much he liked him.

Kaoru looked at his brother for a second, trying to figure everything out. But he couldn't.

"Well," he finally said, catching his twin's attention. "I better get going."

"You do?" Hikaru whispered, looking at the clock.

"Yeah, my plane is leaving in about… 5 minuets," he checked on the clock and slowly turned around to head in the proper direction. Of course, Hikaru followed closely behind him.

The whole way to the gate they walked in silence, it was neither awkward nor comfortable, it was just silence. So when they finally came to the gate, Kaoru turned to his twin with a blank expression.

"I guess this is the place I tell you "goodbye"," he murmured, tucking a little in his shirt. Hikaru smiled weakly and rubbed the back of his neck. "You wont forget me, right?"

"Kaoru, how is that even possible," Hikaru laughed and then he grabbed his twin's wrist, pulling him into his chest. Kaoru exclaimed a gasp and stood stiff as a stick in the hug. "You're the one I love the most in the whole world, Kao." his twin told him quietly, squeezing him a little harder.

Kaoru slowly softened up, but still kept his hands loosely down his sides.

"Good," he just whispered and pulled away. He kept his eyes on the ground while he turned and emerged to the plane. He felt Hikaru's fingers trace his shoulder to stop him, but he didn't turn. The lady barely got time to check his ticket before he had rushed in.

He didn't look back once, because what would Hikaru say if he saw his teary eyes. That shouldn't be the last image in his head about him.

Kaoru luckily had a seat on one of the first rows, so he could sit down quickly. Once seated he buried his face in his palms, trying to force himself not to cry. Who was he kidding? He really liked Hikaru. He liked everything about him.

Why did this have to be so complicated? Why couldn't they just have hated each other to the end? He really wanted to stay now- no! He couldn't think like that, even if he liked Hikaru this was his future. In ten years he would detest himself for not taking this opportunity. Yeah, that was it…

Then why did the tears start flowing? _Damn it!_

_ooo_

Hikaru stood by the huge window at the airport. Looking at the plane that slowly drove out of it's parking spot, ready to leave, with Kaoru buckled safely in one of the comfy seats.

Hikaru hoped that there wasn't a baby or a talking old lady next to him. He hoped he would get some rest, and he hoped he wouldn't feel too sad.

He had been sad, all day actually. Because he would be losing something today, that always had been a part of him. Oh well, his friends would have to endure.

He grinned, looking down at the plane-ticket in his hand. His plane would be taking off and hour after Kaoru's, It was too bad that he hadn't been able to get a seat on the same plane as his brother, but this would have to do.

He looked out of the window, watching the plane take off. "Kaoru, I promise I'll find you. Wait for me."

* * *

><p><strong>The End! Well, there is no real end to love stories, but you get it. : D <strong>**Thank you for all your support and I just realized I have forgotten my shout outs in like... a lot of chapters, why didn't you yell at me. xDD Anyway, I'll have to write you all down now.**

**Ending Shout Out!: **

**Chapter 4: **

i**ntricate-bindings - KyubiKanji - Hikaru-and-Kaoru-Love - Swiedish-Fish - I'll Nom Your Soul - OuranFire - wishIwereanime - Freekness**

**Chapter 5 (I'll be responding to this one): **

**Hikaru-and-Kaoru-Love** (Thank you a looot! And sorry I haven't been answering your other review. I love that you always use "giiirl" in all your messages, your too amazing. ^^)** - **

**wishIwereanime** (Oh! I wish I was in anime too sometimes (hint you username, lol). And I'm sorry I almost made you gasp out loud at a party, haha! That made my day. :D Thank you for your support)

**- OuranFire** (You're ALWAYS there! OMG, I love u! ^^ I didn't know how to wrap the Kyouya-thing up, so it ended kind of sudden, but hope it was alright. xD)

**- aliisa-chan** (I'm really excited about your reviews as well. : D)

-** Swiedish-Fish** (LOL! Yes, the Legend Of Zelda WOULD make it more dramatic, haha! I'm glad you liked, but I'm kind of relieved that I'm finally done. I have been working on this for waaaay to long. xD But thanks for the review and support. ^^

-** GoPlayInTrafficxox** (ROFL at you username. Love it! Anyway, the chappy came up before friday *pats myself on shoulder*, hehe. :D I was actually greatly considering the "vegas"-thing, that could be a funny twist, but well, I just had to leave on a cliffy. That's my style. xDD And this is my FIRST K+ story, so I tried NOT to make lemons, but it was hard... I was so tempted to make one when they made popcorn, but I was like "NO! You can't, you promised your ppl that you wouldn't..." xDDD

-** Freekness (**I know yooou! xD Hehe. Well, he Kao kind of doesn't know that he have been fought for yet. He will probably have a very sad plane-ride. xD Thank you for reviewing. I loove you. ^^)


End file.
